Ultra Instinct: The Third Burst
by RoseAuthor98
Summary: (AU) After defeating Universe 3, Universe 7 and Universe 11 are the only universes left. The final battle begins with a bang as Goku and Jiren stare each other down ready to rumble. However, one question remains on every member of Universe 7's mind... How will Goku defeat Jiren? Or is the curtain on Universe 7 finally falling? (Long Term Hiatus)
1. Ultra Instinct: The Third Burst

Ultra Instinct: The Third Burst (Prelude to Vegeta VS Jiren)

 _ **After defeating Universe 3, the last Universes were Universes 7 & 11\. Jiren looked off at Goku who glared back as the two Super Warriors stared each other off as they walked towards each other, powering up. Goku knew for a fact that even with Super Saiyan Blue he couldn't even damage Jiren. So he would have to hope that Ultra Instinct flared up or else he would have no chance. With only Eleven Minutes left, and only Hope left. It was the best he could do with Vegeta dealing with Toppo, Android 17 dealing with Dyspo and Frieza being nowhere to be seen, he was on his own here.**_

"Heh. I am finally back at 100% Jiren! So now we can finally have our Rematch!" Goku said with a smile as he powered up while Jiren stared back at him unleashing his power sending out waves of KI out once again.

"Son Goku. This is where you drop out of this Tournament. After I finish you, I will get rid of your other comrades saving Universe 11 once more. Then I will fulfil my wish." Jiren said before he charged up a KI Blast aiming it at Goku before releasing it at him.

Goku instantly powered up into Super Saiyan Blue Kaioken and kicked the blast away before dashing off at Jiren preparing to strike him only for Jiren to dodge and grab Goku's leg slamming him out of Super Saiyan Blue before lifting him up by the neck only for Goku to transform into Super Saiyan God loosening Jiren's grip to unleash a Super Powerful kick to Jiren's chin stunning Jiren enough for him to completely release Goku. Jiren then watched as Goku, still in Super Saiyan God dashed at him pulling his fist back.

"That attack won't reach me." Jiren stated as he released multiple KI Blasts at Goku forcing him to stop his charge to dodge and weave the attacks before kicking one at Jiren blowing it up on his opponent's face before slamming his foot into the face as a Super Saiyan Blue to which Jiren merely shrugged off before gutting Goku in the stomach sending him flying through the multiple rubble mountains damaging him badly.

"I let my guard down _again_." Goku coughed as Jiren leaped towards him charging another KI blast releasing it at Goku who fired a small KI Blast dodging it but the shockwave sent him flying still landing in another pile of rubble.

Elsewhere…

As Vegeta in his Super Saiyan Blue form wailed on Toppo the leader of the Pride Troopers being forced to block before slapping Vegeta through a pile of rubble only to blasted in the face by Vegeta's Max Power Final Flash.

"That you fool, is what you call the POWER of the Prince of ALL Saiyans!" Vegeta shouted as Toppo emerged from the smoke his Pride Trooper clothing ripped and torn.

"Hmph. For a Prince of All Saiyans, how is Son Goku a Low Class Saiyan according to _you_ , so far above you?" Toppo asked before releasing a Justice Flash at Vegeta barraging the warrior with the large finger blasts to which he emerged his armor torn.

"How… _Dare_ You." Vegeta said under his breath before he powered up slightly.

"HOW DARE YOU MOCK ME!" Vegeta shouted at the top of his lungs before launching himself off at Toppo striking him in the face before kicking him into the air with a high kick and leaping off after him.

Back to Goku VS Jiren

Goku was getting beaten on Jiren repeatedly as the large Pride Trooper struck him in the stomach, slamming him in the stomach again knocking Goku back out of Super Saiyan God.

"Damn… That is it… I was originally trying to not use all of my Stamina here so if I unlock Ultra Instinct again I won't be completely drained again. However, I can't fail Chi-Chi, Goten, and the others!" Goku shouted as he powered up letting out a true Saiyan Roar as he powered up into a Super Saiyan Blue Kaioken X20 before launching off at Jiren striking him all over again as Jiren merely blocked the strikes with one hand while walking backwards before Goku teleported behind Jiren releasing a _**Super Kaioken X20 Kamehameha**_ slamming it into Jiren as the blast destroyed a large portion of the arena leaving a huge blast mark covering what was left after the blast.

"You lose." Jiren said as he released a massive blast of his own at Goku sending him flying with a loud scream as he rocketed toward the edge of the arena before the blast ending leaving Goku on the edge with his arm hanging off and in base form.

"If I used anymore power, he would've died. I will just physically knock him off." Jiren said as he leaped off towards Goku before Toppo slammed into him thanks to Vegeta's kick.

"S- Sorry Jiren!" Toppo said as he recovered as Jiren stood up as Vegeta landed now in his Super Saiyan God form.

"Just handle him for now until I am finished off with Son Goku. I will finish him off then then the one they call 'Android 17.'" Jiren said as he leaped off once more to finish Goku.

Goku then stood up from the blast as Jiren looked at him. Jiren watched closely as Goku's power rose as a blue aura surrounded him and his hair stood up without transforming. The pressure around the two increased as Jiren watched as Goku looked at him his eyes a dark gray.

"BWAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Goku screamed as his power rose even higher as he launched off at Jiren slamming his foot into Jiren's cheek sending him rolling across the ground.

On the Stands…

"He has achieved Ultra Instinct 'Omen' once again Lord Beerus." Whis stated to the fighters who were defeated in the Tournament and Beerus.

"Hmmm… This makes the third time correct Whis?" Gohan said over to Whis who noded.

Flashback

As Goku launched off at Jiren his fist forward flying at him and as Jiren watched, Goku released another scream as he pulled his fist back and threw another at Jiren erupting in smoke as Jiren caught the punch with Goku back in his Base Form before being blasted away where Hit went in ready to stop Jiren completely

Later…

Goku dodged each of the lasers Kefla shot at him as he charged a Kamehameha before he finally leaped off the last piece of rubble dashing at Kefla who laughed as she mixed a few of her KI orbs into two spinning discs and combining them.

"I WIN! YOU CAN'T DODGE IN MID-AIR!" Kefla shouted as she released the blast at him and as the blast came closer and closer towards him, Goku teleported above Kefla his foot forward and a Kamehameha being charged before he spun around looking at Kefla.

"KA-ME-HA-MEEEEEEEEEE…" Goku shouted as he put the blast in front of Kefla's face

"HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Goku shouted as he blasted Kefla in the face wrapping the fused fighter in the blast sending her rocketing through the Tournament of Power stage breaking her Potara Earrings defeating her as she defused as she landed on the Team Universe 6 stands as her fusess, Caulifa & Kale.

Present Day…

Beerus flinched as he remembered how Goku took out Kefla, basically sealing his now erased brother's Universe 6.

 _ **Back on the Battlefield…**_

Goku smashed his fist into Jiren's face sending him rolling across the ground. Jiren stood up from the attack and dashed at Goku throwing a barrage of punches and kicks at Goku who dodged each before striking Jiren in the stomach before kicking him across the field once more towards Android 17 and Dyspo who were going at it at intense and high speeds before being forced to leap away from their battle to which Android 17 noticed that Vegeta was near the edge of the stage against Toppo in his Super Saiyan God form.

" _It is time to switch"_ Android 17 thought to himself as he landed before dashing over to Vegeta.

"Goku's hits are landing harder than they were before. However, his Stamina is being drained faster." Whis stated before he materialized his staff.

"I think is time I engage the Vegeta Plan, Lord Beerus." Whis said to which Beerus agreed to with a smile as Gohan and the others looked on confused to what the deities had just agreed to involving Vegeta.

 _ **The End...**_


	2. Vegeta VS Jiren

Vegeta Vs Jiren! The Saiyan Prince's Final Stand!

 _ **As Goku battled Jiren trying to Control Ultra Instinct throughout the fight as Gohan, Piccolo, 18, Krillin, Tien, & Roshi watched on. Somewhere in the Arena, Vegeta was off Battling Toppo. His Armor ripped and his "Super Saiyan God" Form only thing keeping him on his feet and on par with the weakened Toppo. However, the Saiyan Prince was near the Edge of the Arena thanks to a well timed strike to the stomach by Toppo.**_

" _Damn it... Bulla... Bulma... Trunks... I failed you... All…"_ Vegeta thought to himself as he thought of Bulma, Bulla, Trunks, and his Son from the Future, "Future Trunks." Toppo prepared to finish off Vegeta with a Justice Flash before going into battle with 17.

" _Vegeta…_ " Goku thought to himself as he saw the Saiyan Prince on his knees. He wanted to help his Rival no his Friend out but his Battle with Jiren who appeared to have taken slight damage from their Battle was more important. Even if him and Vegeta fell of the ring, they would still have Android 17 and Frieza who both could easily hold the fort.

Vegeta kneeled beneath Toppo his head lowered as Beerus screamed for him to stand up before a Flash of Yellow KI Blasted Toppo away sending him from Vegeta's location. The Saiyan Prince then looked up to see Android 17 who smirked as Vegeta stood up once more.

"I assume your Pride won't allow you to say Thank You to me. I don't care though. However Goku is in Trouble. He won't last that much longer. Buy him some time please. Whis has told me to inform you of this. I'll handle the Lorax over here." 17 said as he watched Toppo leap out from the rubble. And he prepared to battle the Mighty Pride Trooper head on. 17 Powered up and so did Toppo.

Vegeta watched as Android 17 dashed forward at Toppo and as the Saiyan Prince saw him leave. He silently thanked 17 before seeing Goku and Jiren battling it out at Full Power shaking the entire Arena. Vegeta then watched as Ribrianne prepared to attack Goku from behind.

Vegeta realized how if Goku couldn't dodge the attack he would be even more damaged. He then while enraged shouted, "I AM GETTING TIRED OF THIS GIRL!" Vegeta shouted as he went into his Super Saiyan Blue form and dashed past Goku and Jiren who briefly stopped their clash to watch the Saiyan Prince kick Ribrianne off the Tournament Stage sending her to the stands

"T-Thanks Vegeta…" Goku said as Jiren stared at the Two Saiyans as he prepared to Blast Vegeta away. He stared Vegeta down and the Saiyan Prince merely smiled as the energy blast became even bigger.

"Kakarot... I will try my best to Handle this fool. You try and master that Ultra Instinct or whatever." Vegeta then heard a voice in his head as he prepared to battle Jiren.

"Hello there Vegeta! It is me Whis. I have a theory I would like for you to try and absorb the KI leaking out of your Super Saiyan Blue Form. It should make you more powerful than even Son Goku's Kaioken X20 in theory."

Vegeta processed what Whis was saying… He then smirked and absorbed the KI Leaking from Super Saiyan Blue and stood there before opening his eyes and the burst of air showing how drastically the change was. He felt his power and compared it to Goku's SSBKKx20 and he smirked as he realized his power was massively above Goku's SSBKK ×20.

Jiren noticed the powerup and he stared the Saiyan Prince down before saying, "You are merely shortening your time here." Jiren then fired a his Power Impact at Vegeta who kicked the Blast away.

(Theme: "Vegeta VS Jiren"; I would imagine this theme being a mix of Limitbreak X Survivor and the "Ultimate Battle" aka UI Goku VS Jiren Theme)

Vegeta then dashed forward at Jiren throwing punches left & right at Jiren who effortlessly dodged them before Vegeta kicked Jiren directly in the face. Vegeta was sure it didn't damage the brute at all. Jiren merely shrugged off the kick like it was a feather. This confirmed what Vegeta already knew. He already knew this " _Mastered Super Saiyan Blue_ " wouldn't be enough for Jiren.

Vegeta let out a true Saiyan Roar as he leaped over Jiren firing KI Blasts down on top of the Gray Alien with unbelievable speed before appearing behind him and he threw a Kick at full strength at Jiren who ducked the strike easily before turning back to fire a Massive Blast right to Vegeta's Face to which the saiyan appeared behind Jiren appearing again in front of him then to side then above then behind again before Vegeta smirked as he struck Jiren right in the chin.

"This is enough…" Jiren said to himself as he then teleported in front of Vegeta catching him off guard and Jiren then gutted Vegeta in the stomach causing him to cough blood.

Vegeta then was sent flying back as Jiren decided to get serious as he dashed forward and began striking Vegeta in the face, stomach, everywhere all at once with the Prince barely dodging and blocking most of the attacks before Jiren kicked the Prince in the chin flooring him.

"Damn... You really are the Strongest Mortal... You BUG EYED FREAK!" Vegeta shouted as he threw some dust into Jiren's eyes temporarily blinding him before Vegeta punched Jiren in the stomach followed up with a Combo of Kicks to the stomach before he mashed his foot into Jiren's stomach sending him towards the edge of the Arena GALICK GUN FIRRRREEEEEEEE! Vegeta then Released a Full Power Mastered Super Saiyan Blue Galick Gun at Jiren who could now see clearly watched as the Blast impacted him

From the Stands Beerus and the Rest of Team Universe 7, cheered Vegeta on roaring with excitement over the Prince's battle with Jiren. Everyone was shocked at Vegeta's skill and fighting ability and to see how he was beating Jiren around like a ragdoll got them even more excited.

"Damn.. Even after all that... You are still standing... Vegeta said as he fell into his Base Form with his Energy gone completely depleted. Mastered Super Saiyan Blue did take less Stamina than blue but from Vegeta's previous battle with Toppo the Prince had already lost too much stamina from that battle. "I am Sorry Bulla... Bulma... Trunks... Kakarot... I am Sorry Cabba. I am sorry I couldn't save you or your Universe from destruction... I am sorry I couldn't save you…" Vegeta with Tears in his eyes watched as Jiren picked him up by the hair and brought them face to face

"For a warrior below Son Goku you fought well. You made me get excited briefly. However… This.. This is where your time in the Tournament ends…" Jiren said to Vegeta didn't say a word.

Jiren then Blasted Vegeta right in the stomach. The already beaten warrior had already fallen unconscious from the beating however as Vegeta was about to be sent off the stage into the void as Jiren turned his back the explosion erupted and Vegeta let out a scream of pain as he saw he was in the air and about to land off the Tournament Arena. However as Vegeta closed his eyes ready to accept his defeat something unexpected happened. Something flew through the air and caught Vegeta and as Vegeta looked up to see the person who rescued him. He saw Frieza's smug grin look back at him as the Frost Demon landed onto a rock dropping Vegeta who he was carrying by the shirt.

"Would you look at that? Another Monkey saved by me! Lord Frieza!" Frieza then laughed as Jiren stared him down displeased with the fact he lost his win.

"I know you… You are Frieza… A Tyrannical Ruler brought down twice… By Son Goku… Do you want to Fight me?"

"As much as a pleasure that would be… Sorry but, No… However he might though." Frieza said as he pointed at Goku.

Goku Had No Heat Coming off his Body. His Hair with a Bang coming out. A Red, Purple, and Blue Aura surrounding his body. He had Done it. He had Mastered Ultra Instinct_

"Now then Saiyan Prince. How about we leave these Two to themselves" Frieza said as he using his Tail picked up the Unconscious Vegeta by the tail and left Goku and Jiren to Fight it Out.

"... Jiren! This is where your battle ends! I will be th." Goku said to Jiren who looked back at him.

"You can try…" Jiren then dashed at Goku pulling his fist back ready to strike Goku.

E N D

A/N: So this is a quick little thing I typed up after catching up on the DragonBall Super Manga, and seeing how much it shows about Vegeta and his rivalry with Goku. I know for a fact Vegeta, at least how I showed Vegeta would not have done as good as Goku did as a SSBKK. So This was me displaying how I would like to see Mastered Super Saiyan Blue Vegeta go up against Jiren. Also, based how will this is recieved, I may do a "Aftermath" of this (In this Fanfic) which follows up with Goku & Jiren's Battle.

Gamer/Writer/Author Out!


	3. Removed Scene No 1

_The Following is a Removed Scene from Chapter 2 of "Ultra Instinct: The Third Burst", Vegeta VS Jiren, The Saiyan Prince's Last Stand!_

Vegeta watched as Jiren picked himself up from the combo of kicks he had delivered to Jiren's stomach and as the "Bug-Eyed Freak" he had previously called stood up, he watched as Goku's KI became more fierce directing both of their attention to it.

"His Power is Rising up So much…." Jiren said before looking at Vegeta. "You won't stand a chance if I get serious." Jiren continued as he powered up even further his KI sending out shockwaves throughout the arena once more. Vegeta smirked with a grin as he powered up to sending out shockwaves as well.

"Well then! In that case _Strongest Mortal,_ you better prepare yourself! Cause after I'm done with you, you won't be able to confidently call yourself _The Strongest Mortal_ , because _**I**_ Prince Vegeta! Husband of Bulma Briefs and Father to Trunks Briefs will be the one to BEST you!" Vegeta shouted as his aura powered up even more as he launched himself off at Jiren who did the same and as the two locked fists, their power seemed equal. Like they were on even ground the craters below them growing bigger and bigger the more they clashed.

"You have anything to say?!" Vegeta shouted as he punched Jiren in the face then kicked him in the hip before dashing at him unleashing a furious barrage of punches and kicks on top of Jiren before elbowing him in the stomach and kicking him in the air.

(Theme: _You Say Run_ Orchestral)

"EATTTT THIISSSS!" Vegeta shouted as he put two hands in the air his KI rising and his Super Saiyan Blue Aura returning but with a large purple aura surrounding that aura too and Jiren watched as Vegeta's power increased even more reaching new heights.

"GAMMA! BURST! FLASSSHHHHHHH!" Vegeta shouted releasing the blast and as Jiren watched in shock as he was wrapped around the blast and as the blast went even further into the air it eventually exploded causing nothing but smoke to appear. Vegeta smirked as he believed he had beaten Jiren, however that smirk disappeared as Jiren landed once more, slightly damaged from the attack and his Pride Trooper costume _slightly_ torn.

"No! I- Impossible! My Power surpassed Kakarot's! HOW ARE YOU STILL STANDING!" Vegeta shouted as he powered up further and further his KI growing before he finally lost it, losing his power he fell to his knees defeated by Jiren's Immense Power.

A/N: So Yeah. I originally had Vegeta surpassing Goku's U(ltra)I(nstinct)O(men) however I traded out for the one we got. Who knows? Maybe one day I will combine all these chapters into something like the, " _ **Ultra Instinct: The Third Burst, The Complete Story"**_ one day.


End file.
